


Winter Rose

by newtdise



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtdise/pseuds/newtdise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It will take a life time to forget</i>
</p><p>Newt always thinks that he lives in a winter days. Dark. Cold. Shivering. Unlike Sonya, who believes her life is like summer, bright and cheerful. Sonya drags Newt into her own summer. Sonya makes Newt feels like his winter life is over. That’s good. At first they think they’re so different but in fact, they have a lot in common. Their love story begins in a beautiful way that some can only dream of. But the world is a cruel place and what happens in fairy tales, stays in fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every Newt/Sonya shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+Newt%2FSonya+shippers), [the Sky Who Threw Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Sky+Who+Threw+Me+Down).



> At first this fiction was titled "Heart" but I changed it to "Winter Rose".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Do not ever talk to that boy ever again._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The sun above them shines burning their skin until it stars turning red. But they don't mind, they keep playing and laughing like the weather is not a problem to them. Most of the children are playing on the playground. But there are two children who separate themselves the others. They're sitting on the shades of a willow tree behind them as they put their backs against the barks. One of them is a girl with reddish blonde hair beautifully tied behind her head. She's reading a book, next to her a boy is playing with his cars. He accidentally throws his red car onto the girl's book.

The sun above them shines burning their skin until it stars turning red. But they don't mind, they keep playing and laughing like the weather is not a problem to them. Most of the children are playing on the playground. But there are two children who separate themselves the others. They're sitting on the shades of a willow tree behind them as they put their backs against the barks. One of them is a girl with reddish blonde hair beautifully tied behind her head. She's reading a book, next to her a boy is playing with his cars. He accidentally throws his red car onto the girl's book. 

"Hey!" the girl rolls her eyes and throws the car away to the ground from her book. 

"Sorry, Sonya," the boy apologizes without even glancing at her.

"Zaaaarttt!"

"Fine. I'm sorry." this time he turns to the girl and reaches out his hand, wanting to shake with the girl's. The girl puts down her book and smile, as she shakes the boy's small hand. "What are you reading?" 

"Eh? You know, Beauty and the Beast."

"Again?"

The girl nods as she continues reading but the boy puts her book down. "What?" she asks. 

"Thanks," 

"For what?" 

"For kicking that boy butt," Zart smiles and snorts a laugh, Sonya follows him. "Can you promise me something?" 

"What?" 

"To always be my friend until the end of time? Until the dinosaurs come back to earth and destroy our homes?" Zart reaches out his pinkie. 

"I promise," Sonya smiles and tights her pinkie on his. They smile. Suddenly, a blonde-haired boy with a limp walks towards them. Zart and Sonya look up to the owner of the feet in blue shoes that stand only few inches from Sonya's book. That blonde boy is the boy who made fun of Zart in the playground earlier today, he's the one who Sonya kicked. Sonya never knew she would kick someone's butt, she just watched it on TV. Sonya kicked him so hard that he fell to the ground and his knee scratched the ground until it bled. 

"What are you doing here?!" Sonya yells and tries to look as angry as she can, she remember this scene from a TV show Zart's sister likes to watch. Sometimes, she watches together with her. 

"Sorry." the boy says then he turns around and leaves. 

"Hey! Come back!" Sonya yells but the blonde boy keeps walking away. "Hey!" In anger, Sonya raises her feet and runs towards the boy, she pushes him to the ground. The boy falls down and he groans because his knee starts bleeding again. A man runs towards his crying son, "My little man, it's okay. It's okay." he says as he lifts up his son and strokes his back. His son wraps his tiny arms around his father's neck, like a koala hangs on its mother. The boy starts crying in silence. 

"I'm sorry for what my daughter did," Sonya hears her mother voice from her back, deep inside she feels guilty and terrible but mostly she feels scared because her mom sees what has just happened. Her mother pulls her away. Her mother's eyes meet with the boy's father's eyes. Her eyes turn cold ice. 

When the boy and his father leave, her mother immediately takes her home. Even though Sonya wants to say goodbye to Zart who's watching them under the tree, her mother won't let her. When they get into the car Sonya sets her eyes on the pink skirt she's wearing, she knows she's in a lot of troubles and she regrets what she did. Surprisingly instead of pouring her with anger her mother says to her with eyes cold as eyes and voice sharp as knife, deep as the sea like what's going to tell that she's in a great danger, " _Do not ever talk to that boy ever again._ "

But after that day Sonya never sees the boy ever again. Days go by as she forgets the boy and what her mother said.


	2. Summer Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Something in the way he talks, or the way he walks, the way his face shines reminds her of something, but she can't figure out why, or what he reminds her of,_
> 
> Newt lies on his bed with a big smile on his face. He stares at the empty ceiling above him, however the ceiling doesn't seem empty. It fills with faces of Sonya when she laughs or smile or when she pretends to get annoyed. Newt knows that he might be in love with this Brooklyn girl who dedicates her life for art. Newt always thought that love didn't exist but maybe he was dead wrong. He picks his camera and looks at the pictures he has taken that day during the cruise. Pictures of Houses Of Parliament, pictures of Sonya, pictures of Sonya and himself smiling. He stops hitting the 'next' button when it reaches to this photo. This photo was taken after the dinner. Sonya's smiling really big with her head laid upon Newt's shoulder, she's wearing his jacket and Newt's wearing Sonya's red plum scarf.

_Day 1_

Snow is starting to melt and turning into water as it wets the grass, it's been covering since December. The cold thin air is fading away as the earth releases the heat it has caged during winter. The sun is still too shy to show its face to the other side of the earth like a fair victorian lady hides her face behind her hand fan. A reddish blonde-haired girl steps outside the door. Her neighbors are all still in their houses, nobody's out shoveling the snow, not even the cranky old man who lives in the teal house across the street, his voice screaming angrily " _HEY EARTH DO YA FORGET HOW TO SPRING?_ " --since spring comes super late this year-- hasn't been heard; he lost his wife to breasts cancer three winters ago, no wonder why he hates winter so much. Not even the mailman hasn't showed up with his red bicycle to deliver the mails.  

She walks quickly to her red mini cooper in the driveway. The wind pulls her hair back, annoying her.  _Once I get into my car, you'll stop bothering me, stupid wind_  she thinks. She looks around once again before she continues walking to the driveway. Her nails were red with each letter from the word "SONYA" painted in every nail. She hears footsteps coming closer, but she's not sure. "Where you goin' this early, redhead?"

"Airport," she stops walking and turns her head to the black-haired boy who's standing ten footsteps away from her. 

"Thomas' back from England already? I thought he's gonna be there 'til winter," he says. Looks like he knows a lot about this girl.

"I did so, but he's back now and he kind of wanna surprise his mother so I'm about to pick him up."

"Okay then, bye Sonya!"

"Bye  _fart_ ,"

"It's Zart!" the boy pretends to be annoyed which is ignored by Sonya. Sonya laughs while getting into her mini cooper. Zart has been her friend probably she's in her mother's womb. They grew up together in Brooklyn. They laugh together at every lame joke one of them make, they share a ride together, they cry on one of them's shoulder until they fall asleep though mostly Sonya who cries on Zart's shoulders, they are so indivisible that their parents assume that they're dating. Sadly they are not dating, Sonya's heart has melted to dark-haired boy from Bayou named Thomas and Zart's currently dating a girl he met in a subway last summer. 

On the way to the airport, Sonya's phone buzzes. Sonya makes herself sure that there's no cops around before she picks her phone from the shotgun seat. 

Thomas : sorry sweetie! we're hungry so we went to Lynn's. pick us here?

Sonya : Fine. 

"Really dude? Lynn's?!" Sonya rolls her eyes as she drives to Lynn's... a 24-hour diner. Lynn's not really far from the airport, it only takes a 20 minutes of walking to get there. But she doesn't like Lynn's. That place smells like fast food and everything feels so greasy there, she has no idea why Thomas chooses to eat there, there are plenty of McDonald's in New York. Lynn's was owned by one of Thomas' closest friend back in the high school but Sonya doesn't really know his friend. All she knows that Thomas said Lynn's was once owned by Frypan. But right now Frypan owns a bigger and far way fancier restaurant in New York, also Sonya hears from Thomas that Frypan is going to open a new restaurant in Paris. 

Sonya doesn't know a lot about Frypan, she only met him once when Thomas took her to Lynn's around three years ago; back where Lynn's was a really nice place with one of the greatest food in town. Almost thirty minutes later, she arrives at the Lynn's. She steps inside, Thomas stands up and waves his hand--which is kinda useless because the diner isn't crowded, like a diner at 3 am in the morning-- but he does it anyway. Sonya pretends to force a smile and walks towards them. They're sitting on the booth by the window. Everything's in the Lynn's colored in red or yellow. 

The air smells like fast food; a smell that Sonya avoids. Thomas isn't sitting alone there. A girl or perhaps a guy sits across him, his or maybe her back faces Sonya's face so she can't be sure if Thomas' friend is a girl or a guy. Thomas' friend has a blonde hair, a quite long, longer than her or his shoulder at least. She or he is wearing a long sleeve light blue T-shirt. Sonya counts the luggage and suitcases that stand not far from them, 6. There are 6 luggage and suitcases. All of them look like they're about to explode. 

Thomas shifts to give Sonya a spot to sit. Sonya sits next to Thomas, "Miss you, greenie,"  She smiles at that boy and wraps her arms around his neck. After letting go her hands from Thomas' neck, their eyes meet. Now Sonya's sure Thomas' friend is guy. In fact, he is quite attractive. But his long hair annoys Sonya more than school ever did to her. Sonya never really likes boys with long hair. Sonya doesn't have a particular reason for it, she just hates it like you hate an existence of a person and you don't even know why. But Sonya tries to ignore it, anyway. 

"Oh! So, Sonya that long blonde London girl over there is Newt. And Newt this beautiful redhead is Sonya." Thomas introduces them. But, his friend's majestic blonde hair is not that long, it's just a little bit pass his shoulders. 

"I'm a bloody guy, you  _klunk_!" Newt speaks up, he pretends to get annoyed. But Newt's quite terrible at acting, instead of looking annoyed or humiliated, Newt looks like he's holding a fart because he's holding his laughter.

" _Klunk_?" Sonya raises one of her eyebrow. She does it every time she feels lost or when she's starting  to be interested in something. Just like now, she raises her eyebrow because she's confused with the word ' _klunk_ ' and because she can't deny the the fact that Newt's voice is so beautifully alluring; a thick British accent--an accent that you may not easily forget, but when Newt speaks, he has the kind of 'you won't forget my sexy accent,  _gurl_ ' British accent. Sonya steals a french fry from Thomas' plate. Thomas throws a 'I'm gonna kill you' look at Sonya which she ignores. 

"It's a word for shit." Newt vaguely explains. He slurps his soda then continues finishing the hamburger. 

"Oh, cool." Sonya doesn't get why he chooses  _' klunk_' for poo and she doesn't want to know why. Sonya chews the fry in her mouth, she hates to say that the french fry is actually pretty good. Maybe Sonya should stop judging Lynn's by the place it looks. But Sonya swears she has had a burger here and it tasted like a trash. She always said it was 'trash from the oven'.  

"Why are you back so early?" 

"Homesick." Thomas answers with a mouth full of food. 

"Homesick or missing me?" Sonya teases him. But Thomas doesn't answer. Sonya doesn't blame him for that, because she knows maybe she crosses the line. Thomas and Teresa have been an on-off relationship since Thomas left to England. Sonya always tries to hold her feelings for Thomas down, she doesn't want to ruin his relationship with Teresa even if she knows Teresa doesn't really love Thomas. But yeah, be the good girl sometimes sucks. And boys are not always the ones who get friendzoned. 

They spend the time by talking and chatting about how England was and stuff. At first she gets a little happy because Thomas declares he has completely broken up with Teresa but then Sonya gets really annoyed when Thomas starts talking about this Brenda  girl. He says Brenda is a genius and he has a huge crush on her. Sonya secretly rolls her eyes, she doesn't wanna here a thing about Brenda, it kinda hurts her. She knows Thomas falls in love with girls quite fast, eve though when he falls for a girl, it might be hard for him to move onto another girl. "I met Brenda at a bookstore last week, she's really a genius, you know!"

"What kind of a genius? 'I'm Albert Einstein' genius or 'I'm actually dumb but I have a good idea' genius?" Sonya asks without glancing at Thomas, her eyes set on the red table in front of her.

"It's a Brenda genius, I guess? The point is, she's a genius okay. Like.." Thomas starts bragging about Brenda's achievements, but Sonya stops focusing on her best friend's story, she doesn't wanna hear it. Newt notices Sonya seems to be a little jealous or something, so he brings up another topic. They keep talking until the clock points at 04:18 am. 

"We shall get back," Sonya yawns.

"But it's too early! My mom is probably still sleeping," Thomas replies. Sonya rolls her eyes, the truth is she's just really tired. "Look, you can go home, take Newt with you. He stays at Condor Apartment, the one that Beth owns? It's not really far from here," Thomas adds. 

"I'm fine, actually, I'll just take a cab." 

"Nah, it's fine. Bye Thomas! C'mon Newt," Sonya stands up, Newt follows Sonya after saying goodbye to Thomas. 

They walk out of the Lynn's, Sonya helps Newt by carrying one of 4 of his luggage and suitcases. At first, Newt refuse Sonya's help but she insists on. Besides, Newt can't take all of his big and heavy belongings all at once. So he lets Sonya help him. Sonya once again turns around and waves at Thomas who's still watching them leaving and he waves back at them. Sonya opens her trunk for Newt but before she helps that blonde boy, he refuses and opens the car door for her. Newt runs around to put on his belongings onto the trunk before getting into the shotgun seat.

While Sonya waits in the car for Newt, she realizes something: something in the way he talks, or the way he walks, the way his face shines remind her of something, but she can't figure out why or what he reminds her of. Sonya realizes when they walked out of the Lynn's, it was the first time Sonya saw the way Newt walks. Her brain hurts trying to remember what she can't or maybe trying to remember something she doesn't know. 

The roses-scented mini cooper starts moving out from the parking lot. "So, do you have any advice to survive in England?" Sonya asks Newt to break the silence between them. 

Newt scratches his head before answering, "Have an endless supply of warm and thick clothes.That's the first thing,"

"I'll take a note on that, thanks." 

"Don't mention it!" Newt smiles, he glances at Sonya who doesn't glance at him back, her eyes are locked on the almost-empty road they're driving down. "Are you goin' to England or somethin'?" 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to London for college, I'll go to Royal College of Art," Sonya nods, this time she takes a look at Newt. Sonya can feel her cheek blossoms with happiness and pride. 

"That's good, isn't it? I'm happy for ya,"

"Thanks, dude." Sonya smiles.  

* * *

 Zart lies his butt on the spot next to Sonya as he puts the BBQ-flavored chips into his mouth. They're sitting on the burnt apricot-colored couch at Sonya's after watching  _the Avengers_ . Sonya isn't really into superheroes movies but  Zart is and Zart is her best best best friend so she's willing to watch the movie for him, just like Zart wills to go nail polish shopping with Sonya even though his brain contains 0% of nail polish stuff. 

In the evening on the same day, Sonya calls Zart to ask him if he can come over. In less than five minutes, Zart shows up at the door with a bag full of chips in his hands. Sonya always likes it when Zart comes over because sometimes he brings food or sodas. He always has a great movie to watch just like now. "So how's Thomas?"

"Good, he met this new girl but I forgot her name, he's staying here until... I don't know, he brought a new friend, he's Brit and he got the hottest accent ever," Sonya baffles, her eyes are set on the chips on her hand. Zart knows what this means, Sonya avoids to look at him in the way; there's something wrong. 

"What's wrong?" 

Zart hears the intake breath noise Sonya makes, he waits for Sonya. "I.. I don't know, it's just I feel like I've seen him before, that's bugging my mind. You think that's fine?"

"I think that's fine?" Zart replies in doubt. He never feels that way before, but what makes Zart doubts is that Sonya makes it seems like it's not fine at all. But Zart ignores hat thought because he knows Sonya thinks a lot, in some cases she over thinks about everything. 

"We're gonna have a dinner this weekend, maybe you shall come with us!" Sonya claps on Zart's shoulder. 

"Who do you mean by 'we'?"

"Thomas, Newt and I, duh." Sonya rolls her eyes and puts on an annoying tone in the word 'duh'.

"Don't you dare to  _duh_ at me, anyway who's Newt? The new friend of Thomas?" Zart looks at Sonya with his droopy eyes. Sonya says nothing but she nods. Her mind is still focused on Newt, trying to figure out what Newt reminds her of.  

* * *

_Day 6_

Zart : He's cool

Sonya : he's more than cool?

Zart : ok. He's cooool

Zart : see? its more than cool

Sonya : h8 u

Zart : luv u <3

Zart : Look, if u kinda like that boy tell me, k? tell me if he breaks ur heart or somethin cuz if he does ill rip the skull out of his head

Sonya : ur a psycho

Sonya : but deal

Sonya smiles and puts her phone on the green nightstand by her bed. She smiles because Zart never changes, she likes how Zart acts like he's an elder brother of her. She always wants to have an elder brother or a figure of a father. She wants to have a father that will show off his bigass gun when a boy she starts dating shows up at the door. She wants an elder brother who'll listen to her and teach her manly advice. But her mother gets cold every time she asks about her father, she never answers anything. The only thing her mother ever said about her father was :" _He's gone._ ". 

She closes her eyes, but her mind is flashing back to the dinner that ended couple of hours ago, like a movie. Suddenly, her phone buzzes again. She grumbles in a language she creates and grabs her phone violently, feeling so annoyed. 

Zart : but hey he kinda reminds me of something

Zart : ya feel me

Sonya raises an eyebrow. The annoyance turns into an excitement. 

Sonya : THATS WHAT I WAS TALKIN BOUT

Zart : but I cant find out what he reminds me of

Zart : my brain hurts, Ill just forget it

Sonya : Same

That was it. She knows she just won't forget about it. It's not her thing, she will try to find it out because when's curious about something, the curiosity will gnaw her gut aggressively like termites gnaw woods. But eventually, she gets tired of thinking about as she falls asleep.  

* * *

Meanwhile in his apartment, Newt stands behind the window, he watches the moving cars on the road, the city lights, the walking people on the pavements. He smiles as he drifts away to those old good days he had with his father. He reminisces to the time where his father picked him up from the ground when a redhead girl bullied him. She was probably 6 or 5, she was around two or three years younger than Newt, but she was much stronger than Newt. It all started when a black-haired boy made fun of his limb, he almost cried that day because he hated being laughed at. He told that boy to shut up but the boy wouldn't listen so he smacked his face. 

He felt guilty shortly after he heard the boy started crying, Newt tried to calm the boy down but instead of calming down, he started crying even louder. Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse red hair bouncing around a head of a girl's as he fell down to the ground with his knees first faced the earth. His knee scratched a pebble or something harder and sharper than it until it bled. Pain stung his knee like bees as blood started running down, staining his white paled-skin. 

Newt didn't remember everything clearly, it was 11 years ago. But Newt remembers that girl baffling and yelling at him, Newt didn't know what to say so he just rose his feet from the ground, it was painful every time he folded his bleeding knee. Still the girl yelling at him but he ignored her, he didn't want to hear what the girl said, he had had enough. So Newt walked away, separating himself from other children on the playground that day, he watched the girl hugged the dark-haired boy and gave her hand as she took him to the big tree few feet from the playground. 

While he sat alone, he kept feeling so guilty. Aside of that he watched the redhead girl read a book, Newt smiled. He watched the girl said something to the boy though he couldn't hear what she said. The breeze gently blew her hair and pages in her book, but it didn't stop her from reading. Finally he made his final thought, he had to be manly and apologize, like his father always taught him. He knew it wasn't his fault but still he apologized. Newt didn't remember what he did or said, all he remembers is walking away again but suddenly someone pushed him to the ground again. 

His phone buzzes, startling him away from his thoughts. Newt gasps and steps back from the window, he almost slips. He walks toward the coffee table to pick his phone up. A new text from Thomas. Newt isn't feeling like texting or talking or making a contact with anyone so he just leaves his phone on the table and makes his way to his sad empty bed. But suddenly out of nowhere, a question pops in his mind:  _Why does Thomas' friend look like the redhead girl he met in the playground 11 years ago?_.

* * *

_ Day 38 _

It's officially a week since she flew to London, the city she loves the most after Brooklyn. To celebrate it, Sonya takes herself to Hyde Park this evening. She kind of wants to be with a friend or with Zart or Thomas but Zart and Thomas are a world away from her and she hasn't made any friends here. She tries to be friendly with a girl who lives in the next flat. Her name is Harriet. Harriet has an exotic dark skin but she's a bit cranky. Sonya tries to be so friendly to her but Harriet keeps sending her 'I'm not interested being your friend' glances and signs.

Sonya watches children holding hand with their mom across the street, she feels sorry for the children. They keep talking with their sparkling eyes, full of excitement, they're so pumped about things they love but her mother is just.. not listening to them. She keeps hushing them and eventually it dulls the the stars in their eyes as they continue walking in silence.  _If I were in their mother's shoes, I wouldn't do that. Ever._ She speaks in her mind. Sonya continues making her way to the famous Hyde Park. She has seen so many beautiful photos taken in Hyde Park. 

The green in the park matches perfectly with her sleeveless moss green floral dress. After walking around the park and watching people with their friends, family or loved ones Sonya gets tired and lonely eventually. She starts folding her arms and walks slower, suddenly a palm lands gently on her shoulder. Startled, Sonya turns around to see who clapped on her shoulder. "Newt?" Sonya gasps when she sees Newt standing in front of her, a camera is hanging around his neck. But in few awkward seconds, her gasps turns into awkward laugh. "Hey? I didn't expect to see you here!" She smiles. 

"Nonya? Same I wasn't expectin' to see you around, thought you're gonna be here in Autumn?"

"It's Sonya," Sonya chuckles, "Nah, I chose to fly here earlier, too earlier maybe."

"Sorry, I have a thing with names," Newt glances at the ground, embarrassed. "By the way, are you with a friend? Or..."

"I come here alone. Just to you know.. celebrate a week in here? I don't know but.. yeah,"

"Yeah?" Newt echoes. Sonya says nothing, she just nods and smiles. Not a really happy smile, though.

"I thought you're gonna be in the US until winter with Thomas?"

"Oh, I had to get back here immediately. It was unexpected." Newt says, he frowns. Sonya nods. The wind blows gently onto her face. Sonya glances at Newt, something's different with him. But before she can figure out what's the difference, Newt speaks, "So, since we're not alone anymore and everyone in this bloody park seems to have a partner, you wanna take a walk with me?" Newt gestures and reaches out his hand for Sonya. Newt doesn't know how such words could slip out of his mouth, he has never asked a girl to walk with him before. Newt can't believe what he has just said. It all just happened naturally. 

"Why not?" Sonya's smile widened, as she takes Newt's hand. Newt's hand feels balmy in her hand. They spend the rest of the time in the park, before the sun falls and the moon hangs in the sky, Newt takes Sonya to a café at not far from the park. Newt notices the way her dress hugs her curves without a flaw, it somehow makes him feel like Sonya is the most beautiful girl in this world. Newt denies the fact that he might be attracted to this redhead girl every time a voice asks him in his head. However, the more he denies it, the more he doubts it.  _Maybe it's the way she talks, maybe it's the way lights glow in her eyes, maybe it's the way her hair bounces when she takes a step or turns her head around_ Newt thinks. 

Newt watches Sonya baffles about things she likes, drawing, painting, summer, flowers, art and oh, clouds. Such a combination of beautifully abstract things. Newt can't help but get mesmerized every time Sonya laughs, every time light glows brighter in her face when she talks of things she's keen on. He smiles every time Sonya gestures her hands to explain things Newt doesn't understand art or stolen paintings, he's not familiar with them, like Sonya isn't familiar with photography.

The atmosphere in the cafe is warm and balmy, such a perfect combination with the cold night air outside. Such a perfect atmosphere for two people to know each other. A beautifully nice atmosphere to celebrate a thing with a friend. They sit on a table not far from the dark blue-curtained window, the table is round and made of wood, a little vase with a sprig of russet rose in it. 

Sonya can't help but feel a storm of butterflies in her stomach every time Newt smiles while he's listening to her stories. Sonya notices that Newt has no idea about what she's talking about, but instead of interrupting her or saying something out of the blue, he keeps paying attention and listening to her.  _Oh god, how could I just notice his haircut?! Damn, that's a nice one,_ Sonya whispers to her mind. "Nice haircut by the way," 

"What nice?" Newt smirks as he sips his coffee.

"A 'wow that suits you more' nice," Sonya laughs. Newt says nothing, he just smiles at her. Sonya swears to God Newt's face blossoms like a flower but he tries to smile it away. 

* * *

 

"Dude, are you naked?!" Sonya covers her eyes with her hands when Zart's face shows on her laptop screen. 

"God, no. I'm still wearing my pants, see?" Zart stands up to show his pants to Sonya. He's sitting on his armchair in his bedroom, Sonya can tell that by seeing indie band posters on the blue-painted walls. Also, Sonya can see Zart's messy bed. "So?"

"What? OH! Well, it's been sooooooooooo great over here, you have no idea! And it's so cold, but the city is so breathtaking, damn you have to come here," Sonya starts baffling about things she loves in London. Suddenly, a bell rings in her head, "I MET NEWT!" She screams. Literally. 

Zart's jaw drops for a second, trying to digest what Sonya's talking about. "Okay? What? Newt? Thomas' new friend?" 

"Uh-uh,"

"I thought he's still here?"

"Nah, he flew back here unexpectedly. We met today at Hyde Park. Also he just got rid of that ridiculous long hair, which is good.. How are things there?" 

"It's been good, here you know. Everything's fine and boring. I'm glad you're having a great time there, sweetie." Zart smiles, his smile makes Sonya realizes how much she misses that droopy eyed-boy. Suddenly something happens there in Zart's. He grabs his phone and looks at the screen with his eyes apologizing. "I'm so sorry, I gotta go now! See you?"

"See you! Call me when you get back, okay?"Sonya sighs, she knows it's time to end the quick chat. She wants to tell Zart more that she feels lonely most times here, that she hasn't made any new friends besides Newt.  They both say their goodbyes and end the chat.

* * *

 

_ Day 53 _

"Are you excited?"

"Do I look like I'm not?" Sonya asks Newt back. Her lips curve into the biggest smile. Newt smiles when he sees that smile of Sonya's. The weather that day is bright and shiny, what a perfect weather to go cruising on Thames. Sonya has never been in a cruise before that's why she's super excited when Newt tells her that he's gonna take her to a river cruise in Thames.

"Nice dress by the way," Newt compliments Sonya's light yellow sundress. "But the weather could get windy and cold, and I see that you're not wearing any jackets or sweaters so, well.. I'm letting you know that you can wear my jacket if you're feeling cold."

"Not happening. I got a scarf." Sonya replies confidently. Newt doesn't say anything about it, he just smirks. Sonya notices that smirk, she hates it but she also loves it because the way Newt smirks is just awfully gorgeous but it also gives Sonya a massive butterflies storm in her flat stomach. 

The cruise goes from Houses of Parliament to Tower of London and onto the Royal Palace of Greenwich. Newt helps Sonya to get onto the boat. Sonya is certainly sure that the fleet of boat is designed to give the best vantage point. During the cruise, both Sonya and Newt doesn't say a lot. They just enjoy the cruise, sometimes Newt takes a photo of Sonya. Sometimes she catches Newt taking pictures of her, but sometimes she doesn't. She doesn't mind anyway. 

After the cruise, Newt takes Sonya to have a dinner at his favorite local restaurant. They talk and laugh a lot during dinner. When they walk out of the restaurant, the weather has already gotten so cold. Sonya shivers but she tries to hide it away. But she is too late because Newt already notices it. Without saying anything, Newt wraps his dark blue jacket around Sonya. Sonya blushes, "Thanks," she says then she takes off her scarf and puts it around Newt's neck. They walk home hand in hand. That's the first date.

Newt lies on his bed with a big smile on his face. He stares at the empty ceiling above him, however the ceiling doesn't seem empty. It fills with faces of Sonya when she laughs or smile or when she pretends to get annoyed. Newt knows that he might be in love with this Brooklyn girl who dedicates her life for art. Newt always thought that love didn't exist but maybe he was dead wrong. He picks his camera and looks at the pictures he has taken that day during the cruise. Pictures of Houses Of Parliament, pictures of Sonya, pictures of Sonya and himself smiling. He stops hitting the 'next' button when it reaches to this photo. This photo was taken after the dinner. Sonya's smiling really big with her head laid upon Newt's shoulder, she's wearing his jacket and Newt's wearing Sonya's red plum scarf. 

His hand wanders to his chest, he feels Sonya's scarf there and smiles. He puts the camera down and he closes his eyes.

Meanwhile Sonya's texting with Thomas and Zart. Her phone has buzzed continuously. She can't get rid of the smile on her face. She keeps flashing back to that cruise. She likes how the wind blows Newt's hair and she loves the way he holds his Nikon digital SLR camera D810 and takes pictures of anything likes. Her phone buzzes, a text message from Thomas. But she feels like ignoring the text because her mind chooses to flashback everything that happened today. 

It started when Newt made a phone call to her and asked her to get ready for a river cruise. Sonya was so excited and eager for the river cruise. Her first river cruise ever and it's going to be in the famous river, Thames. Sonya jumped up and down after she ended the call. She started singing lame happy song and ran to the closet. She couldn't decide what dress she should wear, after endless mind-changing finally she chose to wear the yellow sundress. Newt showed up at her door an hour later with some chocolates. That made Sonya even more happier than ever. She almost hugged Newt that morning. 

* * *

_Day 60_

"So, why don't you come to my flat this weekend?" Newt asks while walking down the street with Sonya on his side. The weather is a little cold but right for a walk. City lights are turned on as the sky turns dark. People walk faster because they can't wait to go home. But Newt and Sonya are walking slowly, enjoying London streets at night. Auburn trees are lining like the city lights. "I'm not a really cook, though but I can cook. Besides, my mom lives in Yorkshire. I live alone here," Newt adds due to the silence that Sonya makes. 

Sonya turns her head to Newt and smiles. "Sure," she nods. Newt smiles and grabs Sonya's hand and hold it. Sonya's hand feels soft like a silk in Newt's hand. It is warm like a heat that a burning candle gives. Newt's camera is hung on his neck, the battery's dead; he took so many photos that day. He curses because he can't take a photo in front of a really cute vintage book store. Newt says the book store can be a great object for photography, the design of the store is marvelous, simple but marvelous. The walls are painted in white like snow and there's a big glass on the wall so we can see through the inside. The door is also painted in white. 'The Open Book' is written in a simple font.

"Well, this may not able to take the photo in a photography stuff way but it can take a photo in a way that I want." Sonya smiles as she pulls her purple polaroid out of her purse. Newt smiles, he takes the polaroid as they walk closer to the store, Newt holds the polaroid like a girl tries to take a selfie and takes a photo of Sonya and him. Newt smiles in satisfy at the photo.  

"This one is great," He smiles as he holds the photo in his hand. 

"Sure,"

Newt smiles, he puts the photo in his wallet. But of course, the photo is too large, so Newt slips it in the space where he puts his money. Newt gestures his hand to reach Sonya's hand. He smiles as they walk back to the spot where he parks his bike. When they get there, Newt gets on his bike as he hands the helmet in to Sonya before she gets on to the bike. Sonya wraps her arms around Newt's waist as Newt turns on the engine and starts moving.

They end the night with a ride around London. 

* * *

 

On the other side, Newt lies on his bed with his hands folds behind his head, it almost 1 am but his eyes won't close. He can't sleep, his mind is taking him back to the moment when he first met Sonya. He can't stop thinking about that girl, he doesn't know why. Every time he thinks of her, Newt feels like he's breathing a fresh warm summer air although it's not summer yet. 

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Higher Than the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Don’t worry, I will always remember you,_
> 
> Behind her, Newt grabs a camera that he puts on a table next to the couch. He takes a photo of Sonya quietly. And in a perfect angle and right time the camera snaps a photo of Sonya looking out at the city. Newt smiles as he admires the beautiful photo in his camera. Newt was afraid the sound that his camera made when it snapped a photo would startle Sonya but Sonya seemed not to hear a thing.

_ Day 65 _  


Newt walks down the street alone, trying to find the best shots of London. The sky that hangs above the beautiful city is painted in grey and white. Raindrops start falling down, like a tear falls onto a cheek. Some women around the street pull their umbrellas out of their purses. A man with bald hair uses his newspaper to cover his head from the raindrop. He walks faster to reach his destination, he bumps into Newt accidentally. Without even saying an apology the man walks away. Newt hears him grumbling and cursing, Newt rolls his eyes, he's used to it-being invisible.

The raindrop starts turning into shower rain, the pavements turn wet. A paper falls to the wet cold and damp pavement, it slips out of a woman in plaid shirt's purse. Newt picks it up from the ground, when he tries to give it back to the woman, she has already drowned in the sea of people. She probably doesn't care if her crumpled paper falls because turns out it's an advertisement of a circus. _Cirque de Ciel_ the title is written in curls on the top side of the paper. Underneath it, lies a drawing of circus tents, all colored in light blue, like the blue in the sky. _Circus of Sky, interesting,_ Newt whispers in his mind. He hasn't been interested in circus, not since his father took his very last breath. Everything about circus reminds him of his dad, who was too interested in magic and illusion. His mind flies back to the night his father took him to a circus, he would never forget that day. It was one of the few happy days he's had.  
Newt folds the paper and puts it in his dry pocket as he continues walking home.

* * *

  
_Day 75_  
Sonya slowly walks along the stone path in the small park not far from her flat. Clouds that carry the rain float in the bleak sky above her head. There are only two children playing in the playground, making Sonya miss her fatherless childhood, it was a happy childhood though. Sonya’s feet stop walking as she bents herself to sit on the wooden brown bench five feet from the path. 

She carries a book with pink hardcover with a line drawing of a hummingbird hanging on a branch. Sonya remembers buying it on a garage sale with Thomas. Thomas was the one who found this precious gem hidden in an old bookshelf among old smelly book.  
Her hand opens the book into the empty page as she pulls out her pencil and starts drawing. Her pencil meets the paper, making a grayish dot when she starts thinking what to draw. She turns into a previous page; there lies a drawing of her own version of Charlotte – the ghost girl, a character from Ghostgirl series. Her brains spins as her eyes scans her own drawing a girl with two big holes as her eyes in her face. Charlotte is sitting on her grave in Sonya’s drawing. 

She turns into another page randomly, this time she ends up in drawing of Thomas. Thomas is wearing a blue shirt and staring at a girl who’s back facing his face from a distance. Her heart aches a bit; she remembers exactly why she drew this. It was the day Thomas told him that he broke up with Teresa. He was devastated and it made Sonya sad. 

Everything that she feels, everything that makes her happy or sad she puts them into drawings or sketches in her sketch book. Some people write diary while Sonya draws her diary. She’s different and that’s good. No one has ever opened the pink-covered book beside her. Not even the closest person ever to her, Zart. He doesn’t even know the existence of the sketch book. Sonya barely tells anyone about it. 

Suddenly a person lays her butt on the spot next to Sonya, she’s so close to her that her shoulder touches Sonya’s even though Sonya’s pretty sure that there’s still a plenty of space on the bench. It takes a while before Sonya realizes that Harriet is sitting next to her. Yes, the rude Harriet who lives next door.

“What?” 

“Huh? No, nothing. Been a hard day?” Sonya asks her back when she realizes the annoyance lace in Harriet’s voice and also her expression. Harriet looks tired or angry, Sonya can’t be so sure but her instinct tells her that Harriet has been through hell today. 

Sonya doesn’t really want to give a damn about Harriet since she’s been so rude to her. But Sonya tries to be nice anyway. She closes her sketch book and puts it upon her thigh.

“Darn, is it too visible?” 

“Sorta?”  
Sonya’s ears catch the noise of hard sigh that Harriet makes. It makes her wonder if she’s said something wrong or terribly wrong. Harriet is hard to read sometimes; even though this is the time Sonya can tell that. “Look, sorry I’ve been so rude to you. Believe me darling, I’m not rude. It’s just…” Harriet pauses as she takes a deep breath. “It’s been hell to me these days.”

The girl next to Harriet watches the girl with dark skin covers her face with her hands. Sonya feels so awkward; she doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t know what happens to Harriet not if she’s going to like it if Sonya gives an advice or something. “That’s okay. I hope everything will get better for you,” Sonya finally says. 

“Thanks though.” Harriet forces a fake smile. “Is that a hummingbird?” she points at the hummingbird hardcover.

Sonya nods.

“ _She_ loves hummingbird a lot. She loves those birds like she loves her own parents or she loves me.”

“She?”

“My girlfriend. Eh, my ex now,” a hurt and sad look appears on Harriet’s face. 

Somehow Sonya realizes that Harriet does not have a British accent like Newt. Sonya knows her thought of Harriet’s accent is so out of the blue and she’s glad she doesn’t speak it out loud. “Sorry about that,” Sonya almost whispers. Sonya gets startled because of her own voice, it was way lower than she expected.

Harriet forces a smile and so does Sonya as both of them sit in silence. Sonya eyes are set on the green grass beneath her shoes. “You know, we should go out sometimes.”

Sonya turns to Harriet.

“I mean like shopping or sleepover and talking about boys or anything you like, in a friendly way.”

“Sure thing,” Sonya smiles.

“So we cool?”

“Yep,” Sonya replies. She hears Harriet chuckling as she lets the dark-skinned girl throws a gentle punch onto her shoulder.  


* * *

_ Day 87 _

Sonya relaxes herself on Newt’s green couch. Her stomach is so full and happy. Tonight Newt invited her to his flat for a dinner. The dinner was supposed to be held last week but Newt had to attend a seminary and the dinner had to be cancelled. 

Sonya can still taste the awesomeness in Newt’s homemade lasagna. Sonya swears Newt is really good at cooking. Sonya now believes that love in first bite does exist. She falls in love instantly with Newt’s bread vanilla pudding. She likes guys who can cook because she can’t cook well. The last time she cooked a special dinner like this she burnt the main course and failed the cheesecake. 

Her ocean blue eyes scan Newt’s living room. Everything seems to be put in order, unlike most boys’ messy flats. The first thing you’ll see when you look out at the city from the window you’ll see London Eye and Sonya loves it. A lot. The room smells like Newt a lot. She can’t explain what it smells like; all she knows is that the room smells like Newt. She loves the nice fragrance of Newt’s somehow it makes her feel comfy. 

Newt sits next to her with his back leans against the couch and he folds his leg and puts it on his left knee. He holds a glass of wine in his hand like Sonya does. “That was soooo great,”

“Thanks,” Newt blossoms like a flower. 

“You gotta tell me your recipe; I mean your lasagna is definitely a five-star.”

Newt chuckles as his face turn red. He takes a sip of his wine as if it could push down the blossom and the red on his cheeks. Newt laughs at how Newt acts, he’s totally flattered. 

In Newt’s side he feels so happy that he almost passes out because of Sonya’s compliment on his dish. Newt has never cooked a dinner for anyone besides her mother and Alby before not because he’s afraid other people won’t like his dish but because he doesn’t really have friends besides Alby. Tonight, the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen just said that she loved his dish and that makes him fly to the sky. Besides, he deserves to be happy. _He does_. 

Newt didn’t expect himself to react like this but it already happened. He does feel a little embarrassed of himself, but Sonya doesn’t make fun of him for it, that girl doesn’t feel annoyed or anything. In fact she smiles and keeps on complimenting him. 

“So, we’ve been friends for almost three months yet you haven’t told me anything about yourself,” Sonya smiles as she leans closer to Newt and puts down her glass on the coffee table in front of her. “Tell me your story.”

“What in the bloody--”

“C’mon, this could be fun!” Sonya pauses. “Here’s a clue, starts with your name, when you were born, things you like or anything. Pleaaasee..” Sonya throws a puppy eye at Newt. Newt can’t resist that look, of course. 

“Okay,” Newt pauses. “I’m Isaac Newton. Yep, I was named after that scientist but of course, I’m not smart as he was.. But my surname is really Newton though. Bloody hell Sonya, I’m terrible at this. I was born in Yorkshire, I’m 21... Bloody hell Sonya, I’m doin’ this for you,” he pauses again and chuckles as he spins his brain to think. “I like photography. It’s part of my life.. What else? Oh, I once lived in Brooklyn for like… three or four years,” 

“Seriously?”

Newt nods, “Yeah, my dad got a job in Brooklyn when I was like three or four so we all moved to America. Not long after I turned 8, we moved back to England. It was fun livin’ there but at the same time it wasn’t quite fun either.”

“What happened?” Sonya regrets asking the question right after she asked it. She should’ve thought before asking or saying anything but she knows she can’t take back what’s been thrown. 

“Bullying? I don’t know though, I don’t easily fit _anywhere_. It’s because of my limb and I don’t know.. I just can’t crack a joke, I’m a terribly awkward person, Sonya and seriously I have no idea how you can keep smiling and listening to craps about me-”

“You’re not an awkward person, I feel comfy when I’m ya,” Sonya cuts Newt off, smiling. “I don’t understand why those _bloody_ bastards made fun of your limb, they’re just losers.. ya kno’” Sonya says in terribly fake British accent. Not quite a British accent, it was mixed with American accent and it just made her sound really weird and stupid.

“Don’t ever talk to me in that bloody accent. Ever,” Newt chuckles. Sonya laughs as she hides her face in Newt shoulder, her face is definitely turns red like a tomato. “For fox’s sake you sound like a strangling cat,”

She’s embarrassed but she’s also happy because she notices that Newt starts saying words like ‘bloody’ and it make her realizes that Newt is not talking as formal as he did before when they first met. In other words, Sonya assumes Newt starts feeling comfortable with her just like she is. And that’s good.

“Your turn,”

“Okay.. okay,” Sonya is still laughing, it takes time longer than she expected. “Name’s Sonya. Just Sonya. I really wish I have a surname though. I must confess that-”

“This is not a confession hour, Just Sonya.”

“God, stop interrupting me, _interrupter_.”

“Sorry, go on.” Newt shuts his hole. But he keeps smiling and sets his eyes on Sonya. 

“I was born and raised in Brooklyn. This guy named Zart has been best friends forever and forevermore since I was.. I don’t know. As long as I can remember. Um, I don’t know.. I want to be remembered, like Picasso, Frida Kahlo and Van Gogh.” 

“You fear oblivion?”

“No, I don’t. I just want to be remembered. Not that I fear oblivion.” Sonya responses and it was the truth. 

“Don’t worry, I will always remember you,” 

“Good that,” Sonya smiles, flattered. “Tell me more about you though, like about your parents or your friends. I’m sorry I’m so noisy,” 

“That’s fine, don’t feel bad about yourself. I lost my dad to heart failure when I was twelve.. It was hard for me. My mother lives in Yorkshire, taking care of Granny’s bakery and restaurant.” 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve not asked-”

“That’s fine,” Newt puts a hand upon Sonya’s.

She never knows that Newt can be this sweet and adorable; he’s just full of surprise. Sonya loves how she can be herself when she’s with Newt. Like when she’s with Zart and Thomas. She hates how the world has been treating Newt badly. This beautifully gorgeous guy next to her deserves to be happy for the rest of his life. 

Sonya lets go of her hand from Newt’s touch even though she doesn’t want to. But something drags her to the window like a magnet. She looks out at the city lights and the busy people in the busy streets bellow them. She looks up at the sky through the glass window, there’s only a star. But it is bright and it shines like a diamond in a perfect black place. Somehow it feels poetic. 

Behind her, Newt grabs a camera that he puts on a table next to the couch. He takes a photo of Sonya quietly. And in a perfect angle and right time the camera snaps a photo of Sonya looking out at the city. Newt smiles as he admires the beautiful photo in his camera. Newt was afraid the sound that his camera made when it snapped a photo would startle Sonya but Sonya seemed not to hear a thing. 

Just a moment before Sonya turns her back, Newt puts his camera back to where it was before and pretended nothing happened. 

“I’ll never get bored looking out from your window,” 

_Like I’ll never get bored looking at your beauty_ , Newt thinks. He gets startled from what he has said in his mind but it’s the truth.  


* * *

_ Day 93 _

”You’ve been in a circus before?” Newt asks as they walk along the pavements. In his hand, Newt holds a cone of one-scooped ice cream while Sonya holds a cup of ice cream in her hand. 

“Nope. I asked my mom once to go there, she gave me a no.” Sonya pauses as she puts a spoon of ice cream into her mouth. “You’ve been there?”

“My dad used to take me to circuses a lot. He was too interested in magic,” Newt pauses as his face turns bitter. “That’s good though,”

“What?” Sonya feels lost.

“You’ve never attended a circus, yes? And that’s good. That’s good because I’ll be the first one to take you there,” 

Sonya’s jaw drops as she stops walking. _Was that English?_ Sonya thinks. _If that was English that means Newt’s taking him to a circus for the first time in forever_ Sonya continues. Her brain is spinning because of the excitement that’s pumped in her blood. 

Newt stands in front of her, trying not to laugh at her expression. He puts a clap gently on Sonya’s shoulder. “Are you gonna faint?”

“Definitely,” Sonya takes a deep breath as if she really is going to faint. “ARE YOU EVEN SERIOUS?” 

Newt nods, smiling as he pulls out of two tickets to enter the circus from his inside pocket.

“OH MY GOD! I’M GOING TO SEE THE CIRCUS TENTS LIKE IN THE BOOK.,, AND ILLUSIONISTS OH AND ALSO EVERYTHING, I’M GOING TO SEE EVERYTHING!” Sonya freaks out. Sonya is sure she’s looking so stupid and embarrassing but what she doesn’t know is that Newt finds it so cute the way she freaks out. The way her face shines brighter when the excitement and awe fills her. 

Watching Sonya smiles and bursts into laughter is like watching a soundless clip. All Newt can’t hear a thing like the world stops for a while. He watches how Sonya curls her lips into a perfectly beautiful smile of hers. He loves it. 

Auburn trees that are lining down the streets as their shadows cover them from the sun that’s shining in the cloudless blue sky above their heads. As Newt and Sonya walk hand in hand, sometimes they have to stop for a while because they’re laughing so loud that they can’t walk. Sometimes people throw a judgment look or annoyed look at them which they ignore. Usually, Newt always feels bad for himself when people throw those looks at him but Sonya’s presence and her confidence make him feel better. 

* * *

  


Night had fallen hours ago. Sonya was lying in her bed, drawing a sketch of Newt in her book when someone knocked on her door. She rolls her eyes before push herself up to get the door for whoever knocked it. “Comin’” she says out loud as the person stops knocking.

Sonya unlocks her door and swings it open. She gets a little bit startled when she sees Harriet standing in front of the door line. Harriet is holding a bouquet of purple and blue-ish flowers, Hydrangeas. “Hey, sorry for disturbing, I was walking to my flat when I see this beautiful bouquet lies upon your doormat.” Harriet says before even Sonya can say a word as she hands her invention in to Sonya. 

“Thank you,” 

“Never mind,” Harriet smiles as she continues walking back to her flat. 

Sonya closes the door with her back as she carries the bouquet like a mother carries a baby in her arms. She puts it on the coffee table and takes a sit on her arm sofa, wondering who puts the bouquet in her door. Her number one guess is definitely the one and only, Isaac Newton. She smiles as she puts her hand on her cheek; the thing she does when she’s happy or flattered. 

Sonya rises her feet up as she tries to find a vase to put the flowers. She finds a green small vase in one of the boxes in a room she uses as storage. She fills the vase with a little water but enough for the flowers and she moves the flowers into the vase. 

She grabs the now-filled vase an moves it to a little space by her window. She takes a breath and smiles happily at those flowers. Then in a minute she walks back to her bedroom. She throws herself on her queen-sized bed covered in white bedcover. Right before she continues drawing Newt, her phone buzzes. 

Zart the Fart is calling… she smiles and hit the answer with her thumb. “Hey!” she says. 

“Hi, redhead. How’re ya?” replies Zart. His voice is a bit sore and he doesn’t seem well. 

“I’ve been so fantastic! You okay there?”

“I’ve caught a terrible sore throat.” Zart sighs when he pauses. “So what’s up?” 

Sonya leans her back on the dark-colored headboard. Her mouth starts baffling everything about Newt. She tells him about the dinner, the trip and also the upcoming date in the circus. The only thing she leaves out is Newt’s story. She doesn’t feel like talking someone’s sad story behind him. Sonya has to take a deep breath before she can continue talking, it makes Zart laughs. 

“A _date_? You’re going on a date with him? Are you two..?”

“No, no, no.. I don’t know but I think the circus is going to be a date or something. No, we’re not in a relationship.. We’re just friends.” 

“If he does something bad, you gotta tell me, ‘Kay?” 

“I will. Don’t worry about that, besides he’s a really good man.”

“Even a good man can turn bad, you know.”  
“I know.” Sonya sighs. Somehow Zart’s word makes her think of her father. What if her father was a really good man but then he turned bad and left her and her mother? God, Sonya hates thinking like this. 

“Let’s get rid of this saddy convo,” Zart chuckles. “I kinda miss watching movies with you,” 

“Said the one who wanted to get rid of the saddy conversation.”

Sonya hears Zart laughter as she smiles. She does miss those times. Back in Brooklyn, they would watching movies or just going out and explore the city with Zart’s motorcycle and act like they’re the only people in the city by now. Ol’ good day. 

The fact that talking to Zart makes her feel much less alone when she’s alone in her bedroom makes Sonya misses her best friends forever and forevermore even more. Suddenly she feels homesick and like she needs to go home immediately. 

“Do you love him? Do you love Newt?” 

“What? That’s so out of the blue, _Farty,_ ” Sonya frowns, wondering why Zart would ask such a question.

“Just wanna know,” 

“Can’t answer that for now,” 

“Okay. I’ll wait. God, that sounds weird! Sorry,”

“That’s okay. I think you should get some rest.. Get well really soon, Zart.” She smiles and they hang up.

* * *

_ Day 108 _

The air smells like cotton candy or caramel, the scent that makes you feel happy and misses your childhood. Night already falls when they open the gate, Sonya can’t erase or push down the excitement from her face. There are like ten or maybe more than ten circus tents. All of the tents are in blue sky and white stripes. At the top part of the tents, there’s a pattern of clouds in every tent. 

Sonya wonders how those people build such a really amazing circus upon this park. The open sky above their heads is so bright and clear that you can see endless number of stars. It feels like magic. 

There are few cotton candy stands. They don’t sell pink cotton candy, they only sell blue or white cotton candy. No wonder why they named it _Cirque de Ciel_. 

She’s been waiting for this for her entire life. She asked Zart and Thomas to go to a circus with her couple of times before but they always said they’re too old for that. While her mother always refused to take her to a circus, she never explained why. In the other side, Sonya didn’t want go to a circus alone. She wanted to experience the circus with a friend or a family. 

Tonight her waiting is over. Nothing can make her happier than this. At least for tonight. “Thank you for the flowers,” Sonya turns to Newt. 

“I hope you love Hydrangeas.. I wanted to buy you lilies but I’m terribly allergic to those flowers, so yeah..” Newt chuckles. 

“Seriously? I’m allergic to lilies too! Every time I’m around lilies my skin will turn red and it will itch badly.” 

“Same thing happens here!” Newt snorts a laugh. What a coincidence that they are allergic to the same flowers with same reaction. Is that a really coincidence? 

Newt takes Sonya to enter the biggest tent and is placed in the middle. _The Illusionist_ is written in curly letters above the entrance to the tent. They sit on the third row from the front. Sonya impatiently waits for the Illusionist to come out from wherever she or he is. Fifteen minutes later, a curtain falls, closing the entrance. Sonya gasps as the lights get darker. 

In a blink of an eye the Illusionist who turns out to be a woman appears in the middle of the round stage. Audiences start clapping. So do Sonya and Newt. The Illusionist has blue hair, as blue as an ocean, she’s probably only three inches taller than Sonya but she looks a lot younger than her. But somehow or maybe in the way she dresses, she looks a lot older than Sonya. The illusionist wears a shocking red lipstick and a super pale make up in her face. As the first attraction, she takes off her long white coat and throws it to the ground. Somehow, the coat turns into a doves and fly way up to the top of the tent. She doesn’t say a word when she walks in circle. Every step she takes, her a color of blue streams down her knee-length white dress like water; coloring every white space in her dress. Sonya gasps, amazed by the illusionist. 

After changing the color of the dress, a man in a white suit walks joins her. He raises her hands and as his hands get higher, the woman illusionist lifts higher from the ground. The audiences gasp and cheer, being unable to believe what they’re watching.

Sonya believes what she has seen is pure magic. 

After the Illusionist tent is over, Newt and Sonya move to another tents and another. They explore the circus and get amazed by anything in the tents. They really enjoy that night. 

Sonya’s eyes widen in awe when she sees a carousel. The carousel is quite big and there’s a machine that produces a mist, making the horses look like they’re running on the clouds. Of course without saying a word, Newt takes Sonya to the carousel line. He knows this girl will love the carousel.

Sonya’s eyes glow in cheer and excitement. When the carousel starts spinning she pulls out her phone and takes a selfie with Newt who’s smiling so big on a white fake horse next to her. The ride only lasts like three minutes. Sonya frowns when the ride ends. She feels like she wants to be in this beautiful carousel for the rest of her life. Besides, they’ve explored the whole circus. 

“I bet you want to ride this again for one more time or more,”

“How did you know?” Sonya replies. It’s like Newt was reading her mind. And so they ride another round of the carousel. 

After the ride is over, they move on to the Wishing Tree. The tree is real and it seems to be so old. There’s a sign by the tree that says if you wish for a thing hard enough in front of this tree, it will come true. Newt doesn't really believe in this tree thing, but it's worth trying. She glances at Sonya who's already closing her eyes and making her wish inside her head. Newt wonders what she's wishing for. 

Of course Newt takes this opportunity to wish the only thing he wants on earth.

Newt feels an ache in his left chest when he’s admiring the Wishing Tree. There’s nothing really special about the tree unless the decoration lights that sparks the orange yellowish lights and little bells that ring when the wind blows them. 

He holds Sonya’s hand and drags her back to the bench by the carousel. The carousel is big and is colored in color of the sky. Newt doesn’t know why there’s a carousel in this circus like he doesn’t know why they named in _Cirque de Ciel_. He’s never been in a circus that has a carousel before.

Newt presses his hand against his chest as if it can reduce the pain. He has to stop walking to push down the pain, hopelessly hope Sonya doesn’t notice that. But Sonya does notice it. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,”

“You’re not.” A look of worries appears in Sonya’s fair face. She puts a hand on Newt’s arms and pulls Newt closer to her. Their eyes meet.

Somehow the pain fades away to never know when their eyes meet. The worried look in Sonya’s face.. The way she holds his arm.. Newt doesn’t know how the pain fades but he’s certainly sure the pain will come back. But that’s a story from another day, he doesn’t want to care about it. Not now. Nor never. He doesn’t want to ruin this beautiful life that Sonya brought to him because of this pain in his chest. No, he can’t do it. He doesn’t want to think of it. 

Newt can feel Sonya’s soft hand reaches out his forehead; her hand is warm like a fire in a howling winter and soft like a silk. Newt watches Sonya’s mouth moving and saying something but he can’t hear it. Again, the world stops for a while when their eyes meet. At least he feels that way. 

Without a drop of hesitation, Newt pulls Sonya closer to him as he lowers his head and tilts it a little. Their face is so close that their noses touch. Newt looks deeply into Sonya’s ocean blue hues. Sonya smiles, she knows what’s about to happen. She feels Newt wanders his hand in through her hair, gently. Newt once again stares deeply into Sonya’s eyes and finally presses his lips against her. 

They kiss. 

It’s their first kiss. It is not a wet lusty kiss; it is a soft kiss that makes you feel happy and loved; h. It is a warm kiss that you will never forget. Sonya can feel her inside is burning like fireworks. She can feel the softness of Newt’s lips against her. 

That’s the moment when she realizes that before even they kissed, she’s already madly in love with Newt. 

Newt closes his eyes and enjoys every moment of the kiss. It feels like a wave of hot summer air is invading his howling winter life. Sonya is like summer who’s about to end his winter life. And this kiss has melted thick snow in his heart. Newt admits he fell in love instantly when the first time they met. He can feel the wind blows gently against his face as if the wind is congratulating him. 

The kiss feels like a chocolate melts in your tongue. The kiss feels sweet, as sweet as summer. The kiss drives them crazy in the most awfully beautiful way.

They don’t care about people who’re staring at them. They don’t give a single damn about angry parents who yell at them as they close their children’s eyes and quickly walk away. They barely hear them. 

They finally let each other go when they start feeling like their lungs are shutting down. When they have to take a breath. Once again they set their eyes on each others before Newt leans his face against Sonya’s. He lets his forehead touches Sonya’s as he watches Sonya smiles. This time they don’t kiss. They only let the silence speaks up the words.

That night they walk home together with a feeling like love has thrown them higher than the sky.


	4. Summer Life, Winter Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Summer is so bright, cheerful and sweet. Just like my life, you know_
> 
>  
> 
> Newt doesn’t say anything but he turns his head to face Sonya. His eyes are scanning her face, admiring every part of her face. Newt watches Sonya’s eyes moving as her eyes scanning the sky, waiting for a shooting star maybe. Newt falls in love with the way Sonya admires the stars, the girl will never believe this but Newt swears he’s never seen such a beautiful girl before. He doesn’t want to sound shallow or what, but it’s just simply the truth. Mesmerized, Newt steals a kiss on Sonya’s cheek. Sonya giggles as she leans her head upon Newt’s shoulder.

_ Day 110 _

Newt lies his head on the white pillow on the left side of his bed. His lips are curled into a smile. He has no idea how long he’s been lying on his bed and smiling like this. The clock points at 01:12 in the morning. He knows he’s got to sleep now or he’ll look like zombies from The Walking Dead later. But he _can’t_ sleep. Usually when he can’t sleep, Newt will cover his face with his blanket and it works for him most times. But this time, he’s been covering his face for like an hour and his eyes still won’t close.

Actually Newt knows why he can’t sleep. His head keeps taking him back to the moment in the circus, to the moment where he kissed Sonya. He keeps seeing Sonya’s smile inside his head. He likes it despite the fear of getting _really_ sad from the joy he’s been feeling. 

“It has to be her,” Newt whispers to the empty ceiling above him. His mind recalls the girl on the playground in Brooklyn. The angry girl who pushed him to the ground, making him bled. Although his knee has stopped bleeding ages ago, the scar which was left has never disappeared. Just like the image of her in Newt’s head. He never forgets her. He wants to tell Sonya about this but he can’t seem find the right time for it. There’s only one person on earth that Newt knows that can help him solve this problem.

_Alby._

Meanwhile Sonya is not yet asleep. She’s talking to Zart through a video call on her laptop. Her mouth can’t stop baffling about Newt and the circus. She knows she has to stop talking before she bores Zart to death. It’s late but she doesn’t feel sleepy at all. For her, talking to Zart is much more fun than sleeping and dreaming something she’ll forget as soon as she wakes up.

“Slow down, girl! I barely listen to what you’re talking about, the WiFi’s crappy here,” Zart groans. However, Sonya can see Zart’s face clearly. He doesn’t blame Zart anyway. Zart told her earlier that WiFi at his house has been so crappy lately. 

“Sorry.. CAN… YOU… HEAR… ME… NOW… _ZART_?” Sonya yells as she speaks with a space between every word. She was just doing that to annoy Zart. She hears Zart curses something and then laughs. So does her. Sonya watches Zart focusing something on his computer right before Zart curses again and he goes off. His face is no longer showing on her screen.

Sonya rolls her eyes as she sends Zart a text message.

Sonya: Is it tht bad?

Zart: Im afraid yes 

Zart: So, where were we?

Zart: Right, the circus.:D

Sonya: RIGHT. Okay so we went 2 d circus and it was sooooo great :D:D

Sonya: he barely cracked a joke tho. But still, it was so much fun. The illusionist, the trapeze, the magician.. everything was so perf. But my fave was the illusionist. It was a woman and she changed the color of her dress. It was mind-blowing. HOW WAS IT EVEN POSSIBLE?! AND SHE WAS SO GORGEOUS OHMYGOD! I WISH I COULD GO THERE AGAIN! OH! We kissed. 

Sonya reads her text message again before actually sending it. But then she hits the ‘send’ button with her thumb. She knows Zart is going to call her immediately. She knows. And she was right. Less than thirty seconds after the message was sent, Zart calls her.

“DID YOU JUST SAY YOU TWO KISSED?! YOU AND NEWT?!” Zart yells without even starting the phone call with a ‘hello’.  
“Yes. Yes we did.. Oh God, Zart, It was good,” Sonya laughs. Her head starts flashing back the kissing moment. Her face turns red as her smile widened. Sonya covers her eyes with the palm of her free hand. That’s her thing when she’s blossoming.

“Did you two get laid?”

Sonya’s jaw drops when she hears Zart’s question. She is stunned for a while, frozen. Her mind starts to ask why on earth Zart asked such a question. Before Sonya starts imagining herself getting laid with Newt she replies, “God! No! What’d you think like that?! We just start dating!” 

“Good that,” Zart says from the other side of the world. He sounds relieved. That makes Sonya wonders what actually is going on with him. Sonya talks a lot about boys with Zart and he never asks things like this. But Sonya takes it as ‘Zart is in over protective mode because he is kind of worried because he is like a brother to me and I’m like a sister to him’. Besides, Zart has a girlfriend. Sonya doesn’t want to assume anything; she just believes that Zart is kind of worried for her. That’s all.

* * *

Blond-haired boy walks slowly, almost at solemn through the graves. His plain light blue button up covers the sticking out veins in his hands. His right fingers tightened as they hold a bouquet of white flowers. The cloudless sky above the city matches with the sorrow in his heart. Newt feels like the sun is taunting him, taunting his bitter life. But it doesn’t matter because he knows his friend up there won’t let the bitter life weights over him, even if he’s dead he will always be his best friend. He will always be there for him.

After minutes of walking he finally stops. He goes on his knees as he puts down the flowers upon green grass right in front of the white pale gravestone. He closes his eyes for a moment, praying for his best friend solemnly. Then he opens his eyelids and sits on the grass. He goes really quiet that he can hear birds chirping somewhere. “Been a while,” 

Newt stares empty at the gravestone as the pain starts filling his chest. He remembers that day when Alby took his last breath. He was there and he remembered how it felt like when Alby fought his disease for the last time, when Alby lost the battle against himself, against his own blood and flesh. It felt like something of him was aggressively ripped away from him, like an invisible knife stabbed through his inside, like strong hands inhumanely broke his chest. It was and still is painful.

Newt remembered driving home from the bleak hospital. It was supposedly only a twenty minutes drive but it felt like it took forever. He recalled when he wept all night, screaming and crying ‘Why?’. He hates how the world took every person he loves. His father, Alby, his grandmother. He refused talking to anyone for days. He remembered attended Alby’s funeral to read his eulogy for Alby. He was there when people threw a fist of dirt onto Alby’s coffin after they laid it under the earth.

“I’ve been much better, you know. That’s bloody good. But I still hate this buggin’ world. Hate it even more without you.” Newt’s voice goes bitter. He starts to tremble. “You know Alby, I met the girl. I met her. The redhead in the bloody playground I told you, I met her. She’s beautiful Alby, can’t believe this bloody world could bring such a girl.” 

Newt pauses again, trying to control and prevent himself for crying. Every time he talks to Alby his chest aches like there’s a wound that will never stop bleeding. But there actually is. “Do you think I should tell her? We already kissed, it was bloody good. Can’t believe that.. But it’s still buggin’ in my head, I want to tell her but I feel like I’m a bloody creep.”

The wind breeze gently, it’s like it’s stroking Newt’s pale cheek. Newt glances at the sky, thinking if Alby could hear him. Newt wonders if he can reach Alby again. He wonders does Alby still hear him? Newt lets the silence hangs between them. His mind is busy thinking about Alby and what’s he might be doing now. He tries to gather all of his strength to get on his feet, to leave Alby again. 

* * *

_Day 116_

Sonya grabs her dark blue with white stars pattern button up and high-waisted black skirt from her closet. She pushes the sleeves and then she looks at herself in the mirror to put on lipstick. She walks out of her flat with so much excitement pumped in her blood. She can’t wait to see Newt again, they just met up two days ago but Sonya always gets excited when she’s about to go out with Newt. _Always_. 

Right when she gets into the elevator, she feels a clap on her shoulder. Sonya turns her back and finds Harriet standing behind her, smiling. “Well.. well.. girl, you look stunning! Love the way you tie your hair behind your head like that,”

“Thanks,” Sonya smiles so big.

“About to see your boyfriend, eh? Bet he’ll go bananas when he sees you.” Harriet throws a small punch on Sonya’s shoulder. Harriet herself look stunning, Sonya adores the way Harriet does her hair. Her hair is very short, her hair cut is almost to her scalp but Harriet makes it look like the coolest hair ever.

Sonya frowns, wondering what Harriet meant. But before she says a word, she pushes the second floor button right after the doors closed. “What was that supposed to mean?”

“’Bananas’ is a word for crazy.” Harriet laughs, then she continues “So, when are we gonna have another shoe shopping?”  
“Oh..” Sonya laughs at herself. She feels a little stupid. “Anytime you want, I’m always next door. Besides it’s summer!” Sonya almost screams. She loves summer and she gets hyped when it comes to summer talking.

A _Ding!_ noise startles both of them as the doors shift open. They both walk out the elevator as they keep chatting about what they’re gonna do during summer. Clearly, Sonya has no idea about what she’s about to do. She wants to fly to Brooklyn for maybe a week or two but she kinda feels like she wants to stay in London more. 

Newt is already waiting for her right outside the lobby. He’s leaning toward the side of his car. Sonya has no idea that Newt owns a car before, but she’s glad Newt brought his car considering she’s wearing a skirt today. “Oohh.. fancy,” Harriet whispers in her ear right before she walks away. Sonya realizes that Newt is also wearing a dark blue-colored button up. _That’s cute,_ Sonya thinks.

“Hey,” Sonya says as she puts her arms around Newt’s neck. The redhead girl can feel Newt’s strong arms wrap around her and push her closer to him even though there’s no space between them already. “Sorry for the waiting,”

“I don’t mind waiting for you,” Newt giggles. He opens the door for Sonya after the girl let go of her arms around his neck. He closes the door for her and then he gets into the car, sitting behind the wheel. The car smells just like Newt and Sonya clearly loves it.

“You look beautiful, just like every other day.” Newt steals a glance at Sonya after he starts the engine. The car starts moving.

Sonya can feel her cheeks turning red. She can never get over it and she can never get rid of the butterflies in her stomach that are dancing recklessly. “Thank you, sweetie.. You too look rad today,”

Sonya catches Newt smiling even though the guy doesn’t say anything. Sonya wonders where Newt is taking her but she knows it’s going to be awesome. Newt turns on the radio. The music starts playing and surprisingly they both like the song so they end up dancing and singing out loud to the song together.

* * *

Sonya and Newt lay next to each other on the teal blanket upon the grass. Their eyes are set on the sky full of stars above their faces. The stars are shining like endless of sparkling white dots in a pure black background. Newt put one of his arms beneath Sonya’s head, and his hand lies on Sonya’s shoulder. For a moment they let the sound of cricket sings between the silence and the noise from the busy street far from them. “I’ll never get bored doing this,” Sonya says quietly, almost whispering. 

“Me too,”

“Those stars are like magic dusts frozen in the sky, you know. They’re so beautiful..”

Newt doesn’t say anything but he turns his head to face Sonya. His eyes are scanning her face, admiring every part of her face. Newt watches Sonya’s eyes moving as her eyes scanning the sky, waiting for a shooting star maybe. Newt falls in love with the way Sonya admires the stars, the girl will never believe this but Newt swears he’s never seen such a beautiful girl before. He doesn’t want to sound shallow or what, but it’s just simply the truth. Mesmerized, Newt steals a kiss on Sonya’s cheek. Sonya giggles as she leans her head upon Newt’s shoulder.

“I love it when it comes to summer. Summer is so bright, cheerful and sweet. Just like my life, you know. Even though I’m fatherless since I was born, I still have a happy life. I love my life. It’s not like I’ve never been in darkest times. I have and it felt terrible. But it always gets better, I love it. Then you come to my life,” she pauses. “You’re just like the sun to my summer. I love you, Newton and I don’t care if what I’m talking about is completely out of the blue and pointless, I love you.” Sonya lets herself baffling. Her eyes are set on Newt’s this time. 

“I’m glad you have a summer life, darling. I don’t think that’s pointless, nor out of the blue. I love listenin’ to you.” Newt giggles as he rubs Sonya’s cheek with his thumb. “My life is like winter. Never been nice or good. This buggin’ world hates me, as much as I hate it. The world took everything I love, the world brought me down so many times. But that doesn’t matter anymore because I have you.” Newt says, his eyes are deeply looking into Sonya and it almost makes Sonya feels paralyzed. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Sonya murmurs. She suddenly feels bad for Newt. She should’ve known this would come. She doesn’t want to make Newt feel sad but now she already did it. 

“That’s fine..” but Newt’s voice is bitter.

* * *

_Day 124_

It has been raining all day long even though it’s already summer. The rain falls like God up there is pouring endless buckets of water. Sometimes the thunder startles Sonya, making Newt pulls her closer to his side. They’re both lying on Sonya’s queen-sized bed under the thick blanket that keeps them warm from the coldness of the rain.

Newt holds Sonya firmly but still gentle as they’re watching the second movie, _Safe Haven_ a movie adaptation from Nicholas Sparks’s novel. Newt is not into romance movies but he watches it anyway, for Sonya because it’s one of Sonya’s favorite movies. He tries not to yawn or fall asleep during the movie, but it’s like trying not to fall asleep during class at school.

Eventually, Newt falls asleep. Sonya turns to Newt when she feels Newt’s head on her shoulder. She wonders how Newt can fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position. Both of them are leaning against the headboard of Sonya’s bed and Newt is taller than Sonya. She wonders how Newt bends himself to leans towards her. But in the other side, Sonya does not want to wake Newt up so she just squeezes his hand softly and continues watching the movie.

After the movie ends, Sonya shakes Newt’s hand gently to wake him up. Newt shakes his head, startling when he opens his eyelids. “I’m so sorry – I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that..” 

“That’s okay, you know. We’re both in a really sleepy atmosphere,”

“I’m still so sorry,” Newt kisses Sonya’s forehead than hugs her really tight like she’ll fall to pieces if Newt doesn’t hug her that tight. Sonya giggles and whispering Newt that it was okay to fall asleep and that she doesn’t mind about it at all.

Newt reaches the back of his neck and rubs his skin like it can reduce the pain in it. “Bet you’re suffering the pain,”

“Yeah.. Ouch, it aches so badly!” Newt keeps rubbing the back of his neck. Sonya giggles as she joins Newt rubbing it but then she ends up playing with Newt’s thick majestic blonde hair. She wanders her fingers through his hair, admiring it. Newt closes his eyes, enjoying Sonya’s touch in his hair. He wishes that this moment can last forever. When he opens his eyes again, his eyes catch the bookshelf on the corner of the room. It’s not quite a bookshelf, it’s just a thick and strong wooden board nailed to the wall. An idea pops up in his head.

“Why don’t you grab your favorite book on that bookshelf?” Newt points at the nailed wooden board.

“First of all, that’s not a bookshelf. I call it ‘The Windows’ and why I gotta do that?”

“No question’s asked.” Newt smirks and winks at Sonya. His face is unreadable. Inside his head, Newt wonders why Sonya calls it ‘The Windows’ because the bookshelf pretty much doesn’t look like a window. Not even close.

With a big question in her head, Sonya murmurs an okay and then makes her way to The Windows. She pulls out _The Lovely Bones_ , a book written by Alice Sebold. Newt has heard of the book before but he has never read it. He’s glad Sonya picked a book that he’s never read before.

Sonya returns to the bed with Newt and hands the book in to Newt. Newt grins as he opens the book. “Now you can sit or you can lay down if you want to while I read the book for you. ” Newt says, smiling like an angel.

Sonya gasps, not believing Newt. She never has someone read her favorite book before. Wondering this is just like in the movies or fairy tales. Newt; the prince charming who treats her like a queen. She starts blossoming. “That’s wonderful,” Sonya’s smile gets bigger as she pauses. “But I think I wanna listen to you with a cup of hot tea,” 

“That’s even better, let me serve you tea, my lady,” Newt giggles.

Ten minutes later, Newt walks into the room with two cup of tea in his hand. “I bet you like Earl Grey,” the guy says as he puts down the hot cup on the drawer. “Be careful, it’s still bloody hot.”

“I love Earl Grey! How did you know?”

“My dad and I love Earl Grey.. Besides Earl Grey tea is the only thing I can find in the kitchen. ” He chuckles. Sonya feels so stupid for asking the question but she tries to smile it away. She takes a sip of the hot tea and closes her eyes immediately, enjoying the tea.

Newt lies next to Sonya as he starts reading the book. “What kind of book is this?” Newt asks as he starts judging the book, thinking it’s the type that he doesn’t like.

“Just start reading to me,”

Newt shrugs and then he starts reading. He keeps reading out loud for Sonya even though his throat starts feeling sore. Sometimes he stops to take a sip of the tea. When Newt reaches page 56, Sonya tells him to stop but Newt is too interested in the book that he doesn’t want to stop. Sonya laughs, she always knows that everyone will fall in love with _The Lovely Bones_.

Sonya who lies next to Newt, tries not to faint every time Newt reads a word. She can never resist Newt’s voice. Newt’s voice is definitely the hottest and the deepest with the sexiest accent ever for Sonya. She loves the way Newt talks so much. It’s like Newt can make all of bad words sound like poetic. 

Of course Newt doesn’t read until the last page of the book. Newt stops reading when he reaches the end of chapter 7. They force themselves to get to the kitchen and cook dinner together. After the dinner they do the dish together and it almost turns into a splash fight. Clearly, it’s one of the best nights ever.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please tell me if the story is getting boring because I feel like it is:(


End file.
